The placement of screws in minimal invasive surgery pedicle screw systems is commonly done using cannulated screws. These cannulated screws are positioned by placing over K-Wire. They are then screwed into position in the bone. During the placement of the screws over the K-wire, the K-wire must not be pushed forward, in order to avoid protrusion of the K-wire through the vertebral body. To control the migration of the K-wire, the surgeon uses fluoroscopy. However, it is desired to be able to control the position of the K-wire as the screw is placed to ensure that it does not interfere with the insertion of the pedicle screw without input from the surgeon. Hence, it is desirable to provide a screw driver or adapt an existing screwdriver such that as the screw is inserted into the pedicle the position of the K-wire is controlled. U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,995 discloses a cannulated medical instrument for insertion of a medical device over a guidewire. The instrument includes a cannulated follower member. A clasping device is connected to the cannulated follower member and moves the guidewire distally away from the cannulated driver member at an extraction rate.